Opposites Attracted
by loverly8
Summary: Sequel to Opposites.Hermione and Severus are now married and living at Hogwarts. Soon, Hermione finds out she could possibly be pregnant. What will happen? Rated for... you guess.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Yeah, I know, I'm late. Sorry again… I didn't have enough ideas to make a chapter.

_Wedding: Severus Snape and Hermione Granger_

_On April 14th Hermione Granger and Severus Snapewere married by Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The pair, happily united, are now teaching at Hogwarts. _

Hermione carefully fingered the picture and small articleshe had cut out, and set it back down onher dresser. The picture featured Severus and her smiling happily with Albus.

Severus and Hermione had left her parent's house happy, for they were going to get married. It took three months to arrange. After a month they got back in touch with Albus and he sorted out everything. Now, two months later, Severus and Hermione teach Potions together, and he is slowly teaching her, so he can go for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position.

"Hermione," Severus called from the door of their rooms. "Where are you?"

"I'm coming Severus," Hermione called back and walked briskly to the door. She planted a kiss on her husband's lips and took his hand. "Let's go."

The couple walked though the halls. They arrived at the Great Hall just in time to see the new First Years come in. Hermione and Severus sat together at the staff table, with Dumbledore on Severus' left, as always.

"Is it just me, or do they get smaller every year?" Hermione whispered into Severus' ear.

"Is it just me, or do you get more beautiful every time I see you?" Severus whispered back. Hermione blushed.

"Look at that one." Hermione said as she tried to point at one boy without being rude. "It's Fred and Angelina's son. I bet he's going to take after his father."

"Hmm… We might have to be careful, don't want to get humiliated, do we now?" Severus whispered.

"I wouldn't care whether or not I am humiliated. I have the talent to laugh it off. You, on the other hand, I would be worried about humiliating. You would not take it lightly." Hermione retorted.

"Indeed I wouldn't." Severus replied.

Later that night Hermione was looking at the newspaper cut out again.

"What are you looking at my darling?" Severus asked as he pulled his shirt off to reveal a gorgeous chest.

"The wedding announcement from the Daily Prophet," Hermione replied.

"I see," Severus stated. "Well… lets get to bed. We have to deal with the first year dunderheads in the morning." He slid under the covers of the bed.

Hermione got in the bed as well, sliding around in her silk pajamas. "I remember when you called me a dunderhead." She said teasingly.

"I didn't know what I was talking about; you've come a long way Hermione." Severus said with a chuckle, wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist and nuzzling her neck

"So have you." Hermione retorted as she wrapped one arm around Severus' neck and turned off the light with the other.

AN: Kind of short but gives you a general idea. Basically the story is going to be about Hermione and Severus' marriage and some interesting times they go through. If you have any ideas write them in your review.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Another chapter! So happy are you. On with it you cry. I say, OK.

"Severus, Severus get up." Hermione cried. "We're going to be late Severus."

Severus moaned and rolled over.

"Come on, I know you're awake!" Hermione sighed and leaned closer to Severus. She gently placed her lips on his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Severus "woke up" and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, he pulled her closer, taking in her lovely jasmine scent.

"Severus, you know you can't do this everyday. Come on, we have to teach the first years today." Hermione moaned as Severus nuzzled her neck gently.

"Hermione, we can be late. The first years won't notice a difference. Come on Darling, just five more minutes." Severus whispered. He smiled when Hermione started kissing him again, it was her way of saying "yes".

Down in the dungeons, the first years were gathering. Among them was Fred and Angelina's son, Jeffrey. He was a short young boy with blazing red hair like all the Weasleys. The boy was about to light some of Fred and George's new go-out-in-two-days fireworks when Hermione and Severus arrived.

Severus immediately took the fireworks, saying, "Don't even try to humiliate me."

Hermione smiled kindly and said, "Be careful around him, he's not one to tangle with."

Severus repeated his usual speech for the first years, and they set to work brewing a simple boil-cure potion.

Hermione and Severus sat at the side of the room, watching the students. Most seemed to be nervous, because it was their first time making a potion, others looked more confident. The rest of the class went by smoothly with nothing odd happening.

At lunch Hermione and Severus went to their rooms. The day before, Hermione had stocked the tiny kitchen with muggle food. She had gotten everything and anything.

Hermione had just settled down with a bowl of Cheerios went she heard a knock on the door. She stood up to get it.

Severus beat her to it saying, "It's ok, you eat… I'm sure it's nothing important."

When Severus opened the door Malfoy burst in.

"Malfoy, what are you bloody doing here?" Hermione asked loudly.

"I need to talk to Severus, alone." Malfoy drawled.

"I'm sure you can say whatever it is in front of my wife Draco." Severus replied coolly. "And don't call me Severus… it's Mister Snape to you."

"What I need to tell you if very important and cannot be said in front of this mud… er… your wife. Can we go to the bedroom?" Malfoy asked.

"Don't insult my wife!" Severus yelled. "I suppose if it is that important we can go to the bedroom." Severus added. "I'll be five minutes darling."

But Severus and Malfoy were more than five minutes. After half an hour had gone by, Hermione opened the door to see what was going on.

She couldn't believe what she saw, there was her husband, making out with Draco Malfoy.

AN: A cliffie. It should be an interesting next chapter, review.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: You guys get to be in the know now. I'm updating.

Then Hermione woke up. She was sweating intensely. It was 3:00 AM, and not the first time she had woke up at that early. Dreams of Severus with someone else plagued her. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She looked over at Severus to see him sleeping soundly.

_Thank God that was a dream, what did I eat last night? _Hermione thought.

Hermione was too jittery to sleep, asthe dream had caused pain for her. Hermione did what most girls would do, she brought out a small tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream and started eating.

"Hermione, Hermione darling wake up," Severus whispered softly into her ear.

Hermione had fallen asleep with her spoon in the ice cream. Her eyes fluttered open, and she immediately saw Severus.

"Severus!" Hermione cried.

"What's with the ice cream?" Severus asked pointing to the now half empty tub.

"Late night snack," Hermione said, deciding not to tell Severus about the dream again.

"Ah! I however prefer strawberry," Severus said looking at the puddle of chocolate ice cream.

Hermione laughed. "We'd better get ready, we have the first years to teach."

"Oh yes," Severus said sarcastically. "The dunderheads of all dunderheads."

Hermione laughed as she poured the ice cream down the sink. She threw out the cardboard tub and went to the dresser. On it, she yet again saw the newspaper cut out. It made her smile as she pulled out some black robes and carried them into the bathroom.

Meanwhile Severus picked out a pair of black robes from his drawer and started getting dressed.

Once they were done, they headed to the Potions classroom, running into Dumbledore on the way.

"Hello Albus," Hermione and Severus said in unison.

"Hello Hermione, Severus," Dumbledore said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." Severus replied. "Although Hermione let the chocolateice cream melt because she fell asleep during her late night snack."

Albus chuckled merrily. "Well, I shouldn't keep you from the first years, I'll see you at lunch." Albus walked away still chuckling.

"I don't see what's so funny." Hermione said grumpily as she walked into the classroom.

Severus gave a new speech for the first years which was much friendlier than the speech he had used in his wife's first year. Hermione taught the students how to light their fires and properly cut ingredients.

Severus gave the students a potion to work on and he and Hermione sat on the burgundy couch which replaced the chair that was there before. They sat reading different books. Hermione was reading Moste Potente Potions and Severus was reading a black book that looked like it was drenched in blood.

At the end of the day Hermione went back to the rooms. Severus had third years in for detentions. Crookshanks crawled up beside her as she sat on the couch.

"I wonder when he'll get back," Hermione said to the cat.

Crookshanks meowed loudly.

It was 11 o'clock before Severus came home. Hermione greeted him warmly at the door, offering him some firewhisky.

Severus took the bottle and took a large gulp. "Best thing after a long day," Severus said taking another swig of Firewhisky.

Hermione had her own bottle and was drinking it quite quickly too.

"You know Severus…" Hermione started. "Have you thought about children?"

"No, can't say I have," replied an already drunk Severus.

"Good, cause I don't want to think about them right now," Hermione said, capturing Severus' lips with hers.

"Me neither," Severus replied slowly taking off her shirt.

Soon both were undressed and laying in bed.

"Hermione…" Severus said.

"Yeah?" Hermione asked moving closer to him.

"I hope you don't get pregnant," Severus said as he handed himself over to her.

AN: Yeah, the rating has gone up. Just in case. Anyways. R&R


	4. Chapter 4

AN: A new chapter… read it… you know you want to

The next morning, when Hermione and Severus woke up, both were severely hung over. Luckily Severus always kept some Hangover Relief Potion ready incase he needed it. Hermione thanked him as she gulped down the foul tasting potion.

"Come on Severus, classes wait for no one," Hermione said taking Severus' hand and walking out the door.

All classes went smoothly except for an unfortunate incident involving some Swelling Potion and a few oversized body parts, whichI'm not going toname.Other than that the day went smoothly.

That night Hermione and Severus decided to "dine in". Severus whipped up some delicious chicken teriyaki for dinner. Hermione brought out Ginger Ale to drink, instead of wine or Firewhisky.

Overall the next week past quite uneventfully, except an unfortunate incident involving a Hiccupping Potion and five students hiccupping for a week.

On the Sunday of the next week Hermione noticed something that made her worried, very worried indeed.

That night, as Hermione and Severus were sitting on the black couch, Hermione decided to confront Severus with her worries.

"Severus… I need to talk to you," Hermione said worriedly.

"What my darling?" Severus asked in her ear.

"I'm… I'm late." Hermione stuttered.

"Merlin!" Severus said jumping up.

"I know! We need to find out for sure whether or not I'm pregnant," Hermione said as Severus paced back and forth.

"Let's go see Pomfrey." Severus stated.

"Oh, Sev… not tonight. Can we go tomorrow morning?" Hermione asked, she didn't want to know for sure.

"No we've got to find out tonightHermione," Severus said taking Hermione's hand and guiding her into the corridor to see the Medi-witch.

AN: To tell you the truth I really didn't think that I would have Hermione get pregnant this fast but… this is where my plot bunny took me though, so I do hope you enjoy. R&R


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry! Times infinity. I am so sorry I've been so busy drawing and taking pictures and being lazy that I totally forgot. I'll make you wait no longer.

"Miss Granger," the medi-witch started. "There is no other way to say it but, you are indeed pregnant."

Hermione, who had been standing while Madam Pomfrey did the tests, now sat down so ungracefully that one would think that she might have fallen.

"Severus, what are we going to do?" Hermione asked quietly.

"What to you mean 'what are we going to do'? We're going to raise this child, that's what we're going to do." Severus replied stroking my cheek gently. "Poppy may we have some time alone?" he whispered.

"Oh!" Madam Pomfrey looked flustered but never-the-less went to her office.

"Listen Hermione; please don't be ashamed of this. This is the proudest moment of my life. I'm going to be a father. You're going to be a mother." Severus whispered, tears threatening to pour down his face.

"I'm sure you will be the best father ever." Hermione whispered back. She then kissed Severus on the forehead. "You are the only person I ever wanted this to happen with."

"I love you 'Mione." He said, picking Hermione up and carrying her over to the medi-witch's office.

"I love you Sev." Hermione replied

"There's one thing we forgot to ask her." Severus explained. "Poppy, do you know what the baby will be?"

"Oh sorry dear, I forgot to tell you. It's going to be a girl." Madam Pomfrey said with a smile. "And congratulations Hermione."

"Thank you." Hermione replied smiling her widest smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Hermione slept in so Severus decided to leave her be and do classes on his own. Unfortunately at breakfast he had to sit with Dumbledore, who as everyone knows, knows everything.

"I hear you are expecting another member in your family." Dumbledore said politely.

"Yes, just found out last night!" Severus said excitedly as he_was_ very excited.

"It's to be a girl, correct?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes. Hermione and I are going to have to start looking at names. We only have three months." Severus said wishing he owned a baby names book.

"Three months? Isn't it usually nine?" Dumbledore asked.

Severus was astounded. How could Dumbledore not know about something?

"Yes Albus, don't you remember. The time is speeded up for witches. Their magic makes things go faster." Severus explained.

"I must have forgotten in my old age. But then again, I never had to worry about these things." Albus said his eyes looking longingly at McGonagall.

Severus laughed internally.

AN: What do you think?


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Here's the next chapter, please read it and then review it.

When Severus had finished teaching the classes and went back to his rooms, he found his wife sitting on the couch reading Witch Weekly.

"So when did you get up?" Severus asked jokingly.

"I just woke up an hour ago; I didn't get to sleep until 5 o'clock in the morning." Hermione explained.

"Well then I think you deserved your rest," Severus commented, as he plopped down on the couch beside Hermione. He put his hand on her abdomen. "Soon you'll be able to feel her kicking." He said quietly. He took his hand off her lower belly and put his arm around her. "I love you so much, Hermione." He whispered softly.

"I love you too, Severus." She whispered back.

After a few moments of silence Severus pulled out his wand, gave it a flick and a baby names book appeared, he pulled it out of the air. "Do you want to look at names?" He asked.

"Sure," Hermione agreed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of hours later they had narrowed it down to five names:

-Alexandra, which meant "protector of mankind"

-Blythe, which meant "joyous"

-Ebony, which meant "dark beauty; a hard wood"

-Rai, which meant "trust"

-Vanora, which meant "white wave"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't decide between Ebony and Alexandra, Severus, which one do you like better." Hermione asked, frowning.

"Let's see, Ebony Snape or Alexandra Snape. I like Alexandra better." Severus replied, looking at Hermione to see if she approved.

Hermione beamed at him. "Perfect Severus," she told him as she snuggled up next to him. "Alexandra Snape." She whispered quietly to Severus.

"Alexandra Snape," Severus nodded. "She will be perfect."

AN: Just to let you people know I'm thinking of skipping to eleven years later for the next chapter. This will be when Alexandra gets her letter to Hogwarts. Tell me if you like this idea of if I should go until she is born, or just comment overall. Thanks! Also, I'm sorry this chapter is so short!


End file.
